


Garden

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann
Genre: Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-05
Updated: 2008-11-05
Packaged: 2018-11-10 12:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11126694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: Simon reminisces about Kamina and the path he should take from now on. Implied SimonxKamina and SimonxNia.





	Garden

**Author's Note:**

> Garden
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: Angsty, spoilers for later episodes, SimonxKamina and SimonxNia.
> 
> Disclaimer: TTGL isn't mine! I wouldn't have had it dubbed it it was~
> 
> Rating: G

Walking through the beautiful flower-filled garden, all Simon could think about was Kamina. It had been years now since the humans had reclaimed the surface, yet there was no joy in him for accomplishing it. What was the point of doing all this if the man who inspired it all was gone?

Everything he had done was all just to see Kamina smile again. Somehow, he had kidded himself that when Kamina’s dream had been realised he would come back and rejoin them all. As if he were merely on a holiday. Yet the truth stung him when he realised it was not going to happen.

Kamina was gone.

He was never going to see him again, no matter what he did or thought.

It didn’t matter how many people he saved, how many lives could be lived freely. The only person he truly cared about was not here.

Actually, that was a lie. The ring in his pocket dug into his thigh, reminding him painfully of the woman he had gained soon after Kamina was lost. He loved Nia too, and she was still here.

And it was for her sake that he should carry on. Would carry on.


End file.
